


Let's give this a try

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are babysitting Leon and Mithian's little boy. It's a bit more difficult than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's give this a try

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of the sequel to [An afternoon in the park](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4454462). I was bribed with cookies and brownies! So...not my fault :D
> 
> Not beta'd.

„Yes, we do have the number of the paediatric emergency service.“ Merlin nodded. “And both of your numbers and the one of the restaurant you’re going to, your father’s number, Mithy, and we will be available all night long.” 

Mithian put her hand on Leon’s. “Let’s go, darling, they have everything under control.”

Leon took a deep breath. “Alright. But you have to promise to call as soon as something is out of the ordinary.”

“We will.” Arthur, who had little Marty on his arm, promised. 

“His blankie is in the bag and there’s extra tea in case he’s thirsty and…”

Mithy chuckled. “Come on, Leon, they know what they are doing.”

Leon let her pull him along, mumbling about ‘they have never done this before’ and ‘if anything happens to Froggy they’ll pay’.

Merlin closed the door behind them and smiled. “Hand him to me.”

Arthur turned but held Marty – called Froggy by his parents – out of reach. “But he’s comfortable on my arm.”

Marty took the moment to grab Arthur’s hair and pull as hard as he could.

“Ouch!”

While Merlin laughed, Marty’s eyes went wide and filled with tears and in no time, he was crying.

“Come here, little one, come to Uncle Merlin.” Merlin helped loosen the little fist from Arthur’s hair and rocked the little one. “We’re not pulling hair in this house. Uncle Arthur will go bald if you do that too often.” He nodded and then smiled when Marty watched him with wide eyes as if they were sharing an important secret. 

“So, what are we going to do now?” Arthur stood close and made faces at Marty until the toddler started to laugh. 

“Spread his blanket on the floor and look at the second bag Leon brought in, I suspect it’s full of toys. We can play with him.”

They did and had at least as much fun as the little one. At one point, though, the baby started to cry.

“Should I call Mithy?” Arthur jumped up.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “No, you shouldn’t.” He picked Marty up.

“Maybe he’s hungry?” Arthur ran for the baby food that was in one of the bags.

“I doubt it.” Merlin sniffed. “Nope, not hungry. He needs to be changed.”

Arthur paled. “Changed.”

“Did you think he would keep it in until he was back with his parents?” He shoved the baby into Arthur’s arms and went to get everything they needed. When he came back, Arthur held the little one at arms’ length and they both seemed to eye each other. 

“You won’t be able to change him if you hold him like that. Here,” Merlin spread out a special pad on the coffee table, “put him down here and start to undress him. I’ll get everything else ready.”

It wasn’t as easy as they had thought. Marty wasn’t really cooperating and kicked and even though he was clearly uncomfortable, he wasn’t keen on getting changed. 

Arthur paled when he opened the nappy. “Oh my God!”

First, Merlin chuckled, but then he made a face. “How can such a little creature produce that much crap?”

“I don’t know. Bet they fed him that much on purpose, just to see how we would handle it. Where are the gas masks when you need them?”

Arthur wasn’t amused that babies didn’t come with gas masks and he was even less amused when Marty peed the moment he was bent over him while Merlin commented on how unfortunate it was that he didn’t let Arthur work alone and film the whole thing for Leon’s and Mithian’s amusement. 

At least he put the used nappie into a plastic bag and carried it out of the house to the bins with an outstretched arm while Arthur managed to put a clean Marty back into his clothes. 

When Merlin came back in, he found Arthur on the couch, holding Marty in his arms, holding the bottle and feeding him. 

“And you thought it was a good idea to fill the little one up right away after he got rid of the last meal?” 

“I thought after getting rid of the last meal, he must be hungry and by the looks of it, he really was. With a bit of luck, he’ll fall asleep and will stay asleep until his rightful owners are back.”

 

Leon was ready to break the door down when nobody opened. 

“Sweetheart, we have their key, remember?” Mithian fumbled in her purse and produced the key. “This is an emergency, we are allowed to use it.”

When they stormed into the living room, they found Arthur leaning back into Merlin, still holding Marty, all three of them fast asleep.


End file.
